


where no one bothers to listen as you scream

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Gen, Isolation, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "Any bouts of anger or rebellion were dealt with by placing clones in retraining pods, essentially isolation tanks."There's no use begging; nobody can hear you. And even then the Kaminoans wouldn't care.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	where no one bothers to listen as you scream

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by th kamino discord uwu

"Stop it!" The younger cadet shouts, writhing against his restraints. "It's too tight; it hurts! _Please_ , just-"

"They're not gonna listen," Rex interrupts. He licked his lips, heart racing in his chest as a needle is stuck in the bend of his elbow. "Listen, it-it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine, vod. Trust me."

The younger cadet turns to look at him, eyes wide and wild and filled with terror. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Hey, it's fine. It's okay. Don't worry about it. We're brothers; we fight sometimes." He chuckles, and a dull pain washes over the bruise on his cheekbone. "Listen, I know it's scary. It hurts. I know. But you've gotta calm down, okay?"

"Please, Rex, I don't-"

"Hey. You're gonna be fine. Just breathe, alright?"

"Rex, I don't-" The younger cadet screams as he, too, has a needle stuck in his arm. "Kark! 1409, help me!"

Rex glares at the Kaminoan overseeing his younger brother's restraint. "Quit being so rough with him!" He spits, each word laced with as much venom as he can muster. "He's never even been in the pods before; just go easy on him!"

His brother watches, tears spilling from his eyes, as Rex is brought upright and backed into one of the retraining pods. "Rex."

"Leave him alone!"

"Rex, please, don't leave me-!"

"LEAVE HIM ALO-!"

The door shuts in front of him. There's a long, narrow window in front of him, but he knows from experience that it only goes one way. The pained look on his little brother's face as he vanishes inside the pod wrenches a sob from his chest.

He can cry now, he decides. 

And he does.

His screams and sobs echo in his head, but don't breach the walls of the pod. He hangs his head, shoulders and chest heaving. Tears run down his face, and he can just hear them splattering on the floor, just feel them soaking into the socks of his blacks. It feels like the walls are closing in around him, suffocating him, like he's drowning in one of the few dry places of the ocean planet. Like a cruel joke. (Or, as he'll realize years later, it's just cruel.)


End file.
